Toki-chan and Toki-kun
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: Setiap jam, menit bahkan detik yang berlalu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan, Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang ini menikah ? Gray yang selalu menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan seorang Lucy yang amat menghargai waktu. Apakah Gray mampu menghargai kebersamaan yang ada ?
1. Chapter 1 : It's My Life

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Character : - Gray F - Lucy Heartfilia**

**Juvia L - Sting Eucliff**

**Pair : Gralu or Gruvia or Stilu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Story by Naze-Dzena and Synstropezia**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan, Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, dll.**

**Summary : Setiap jam, menit bahkan detik yang berlalu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan, Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang ini menikah ? Gray yang selalu menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan seorang Lucy yang amat menghargai waktu. Apakah Gray mampu menghargai kebersamaan yang ada ?**

**Toki-chan and Toki-kun**

_Chapter 1 : It's My Life_

Sebuah Klub Malam...

Seorang pria berambut biru, dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang termasuk golongan orang kaya tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di bar, ditangannya segelas wine termahal didunia ia teguk perlahan-lahan, dentuman keras suara musik disko adalah kehidupannya, wanita-wanita bertubuh sexy dengan gaun setipis kertas berada di samping kanan dan kirinya siap untuk melayani apapun yang dimintanya, bahkan mereka semua sanggup memberikan tubuhnya asalkan mereka mendapatkan uang.

"Hei Gray ! Kenapa kau selalu kemari ?" tanya seorang bartender berambut hitam panjang menghampirinya membawakan segelas wine dengan merek yang sama pula.

"Gajell, hidup itu perlu kau nikmati, seperti aku ini, cobalah minum ini ! Kuyakin kau akan seperti diriku" ucap Gray santai, sambil menyodorkan segelas wine itu pada bartender tadi, yah namanya Gajell, ia mengenal Gray cukup lama, tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia melihat Gray, pria ini begitu depresi akan suatu hal.

"Aku tak mau hidupku seperti dirimu Gray, jika ada yang ingin kau pesan cukup panggil aku" ucap Gajell seraya berbalik meninggalkan Gray yang masih asik dengan minumannya. 'Duduk disini benar-benar membosankan, ah, kurasa menari sebentar tidak apa-apa' batin Gray, ia segera berjalan ke arah dimana banyak orang berjoget ria menikmati alunan musik disko.

Heartfilia Corp...

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang bermata karamel melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Presdir', inilah pekerjaannya, menjadi seorang pewaris sekaligus presdir sebuah perusahaan milik ayahnya yang telah mencapai posisi no.1 di seluruh Jepang.

CKLEK...TAP...TAP...BRUK...

"Hah..., mengapa hari ini begitu melelahkan ? Apa Kagura dan kaa-san baik-baik saja ?" gumam gadis tadi, namanya Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis jenius yang telah menamatkan kuliahnya dijurusan sastra 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia berumur 16 tahun, bahkan tanpa bantuan uang dari ayahnya. Ayah dan Ibunya telah bercerai sejak ia berumur 10 tahun, dan kini ia tinggal bersama adik perempuan dan ibunya. 2 tahun ia habiskan untuk membuat beberapa novel, dan novelnya pun sangat digemari oleh seluruh orang di Jepang. Namun, harapannya untuk terus berkerya di dunia sastra kini putus, hal ini disebabkan oleh ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia yang notabennya seorang ayah yang keras, ucapannya adalah kehendak yang mutlak bahkan alasan inilah yang menyebabkan ibunya memilh bercerai dengan ayahnya karena sudah tak sanggup dengan sifat keras yang dimiliki ayahnya. Ini disebabkan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ayahnya datang beserta para bodyguardnya mendatangi rumahnya, membawanya secara paksa menuju rumah istananya.

_Flashback On_

_Disebuah rumah dengan taman yang indah didepannya, Kagura yang sedang belajar bersama bersama ibunya, terkejut mendengar suara sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya. Sontak saja Laila berlari menuju gerbang ingin menutup pintu, ia berhenti, mematung tak bersuara._

"_Bagaimana kabarmu ? Apa semua baik-baik saja tanpa uangku ?" ucap Jude seakan meremehkan Laila, dibelakangnya telah berdiri sekitar 10 orang bodyguard yang siap melakukan apapun sesuai perintah tuannya itu._

"_Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Apa yang kau inginkan ? Bukankah kau sekarang bebas bermain dengan uang dan pekerjaanmu ?" ucap Laila tak kalah sengitnya, Lucy yang baru saja tiba dari peusahaan yang mengontrak dirinya kaget melihat ayahnya di halaman rumahnya, ia juga melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari adiknya dan ibunya._

"_TOU-SAN ! PERGILAH !" teriak Lucy seketika, ia tak ingin mendengar pertikaian lagi, dan yang paling ia tak inginkan adiknya mendengar semuanya. Dulu Kagura selalu ia jauhkan dan ia sembunyikan ketika ada hal seperti ini, mereka selalu berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah mereka dulu sambil mendengarkan musik di headphone masing-masing milik mereka. Ia berjalan mendekati tou-sannya._

"_Aku tahu keingnanmu Tou-san, kumohon pergilah..."bisik Lucy tepat ditelinga Ayahnya._

"_Baiklah aku pergi, Jaa ne Lucy" ucap ayahnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang diikuti bodyguardnya._

"_Kagura-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" ucap Lucy saat keadaan telah tenang, ia melihat Kagura sangat ketakutan untuk saat ini._

"_Nee-san aku takut..." ucap Kagura, ia melihat semuanya._

"_Tak apa, aku ada disini Kagura-chan" ucap Lucy mengelus-elus adiknya yang hanya berbeda 4 tahun darinya._

"_Tapi nee-san, ada apa dengan Tou-san ? Kenapa ia kemari ?"ucap Kagura_

"_Daijoubou, Tou-san hanya menjenguk kita, sekarang tidurlah, ne ?" ucap Lucy_

"_Ne Nee-san" ucap Kagura berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya, Lucy menatap Ibunya._

"_Kaa-san, kau tahu kan maksud dia datang kesini ?" ucap Lucy memandangi kaa-sannya dengan tatapan sedihnya._

"_Aku tahu Lucy-chan, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kagura-chan nanti ?" ucap Laila menahan tangisnya._

"_Katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya pergi untuk menyelesaikan novelku, Kaa-san kau akan baik-baik saja kan ? Aku pergi..." ucap Lucy berjalan perlahan pergi meninggalkan kaa-san dan adiknya. Laila hanya dapat terdiam._

_CKLEK..._

"_Nee-san ! Nee-san mau kemana ?" tiba-tiba saja adiknya berteriak menghenikan langkahnya, Lucy berbalik menatap adiknya._

"_Kagura-chan, nee-san hanya akan mengurus novel nee-san, kau disini saja ne ?" ucap Lucy_

"_Ne, tapi cepatlah kembali Nee-san" ucap Kagura, Lucy terdiam dan melanjutkan langkahnya._

"_Oh iya Nee-san, belikan Kagura-chan oleh-oleh ne?" ucap Kagura_

"_Ne, Jaa ne Kagura-chan !" ucap Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Laila hanya bisa terisak pelan melihat Lucy yang memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan ayahnya._

_Flashback OFF_

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Presdir, bolehkah saya masuk ?" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu itu, mengagetkan lamunan Lucy. 'Ah, apa yang kuingat tadi ? Sekarang aku harus fokus pada pekerjaan ini, Lucy ! Tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah terjadi, ini keputusanmu, jadi fokuslah Lucy !' batin Lucy menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Masuklah !" ucap Lucy datar, yap...ia telah berubah seperti yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya, menjadi seorang presdir perusahaannya yang tegas dan bijaksana.

CKLEK...

"Presdir, saya hanya akan memperkenalkan diri saya, nama saya Sting Eucliff, mulai sekarang saya adalah sekretaris anda yang baru, mohon bimbingannya !" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang bermata onyx.

"Aku tahu itu, jika kau melakukan satu kesalahan saja kau akan langsung kupecat, mengerti ?" ucap Lucy datar, yap...kemarin ia baru saja memecat seorang sekretaris yang ketahuan membolos karena sedang pacaran, sedangkan ia hampir saja kehilangan sebuah proyek besar bernilai jutaan miliyar karena kecerobohan sekretarisnya yang lupa mengingatkan jadwalnya untuk rapat.

"Ne, presdir. Saya tak akan mengecewakan anda" ucap Sting masih tetap berdiri dihadapan Lucy, ia sempat terpesona oleh paras cantik milik Lucy, tapi setelah mendengar ucapannya ia seakan tersadar.

"Kuharap begitu, Tunggu apa lagi, KELUAR ! KERJALAH !" ucap Lucy sambil memukul mejanya dengan sebuah pukul berbentuk persegi panjang, tapi mari kita amati baik-baik ! Ternyata itu bukanlah sebuah pukul melainkan...

PYAR...

"Eh ? Suara apa tadi ?" ucap Lucy kaget, Sting yang melihat hal tadi hanya dapat menahan tawanya.

"Pfft...e-eto itu yang anda pegang bukan pemukul, tapi itu snack kacang anda Presdir" ucap Sting seketika itu juga tawanya pecah melihat ekspresi Lucy yang menahan malu akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Eh ? UWAAA...SNACKKU !" ucap Lucy histeris melihat snacknya telah terjatuh dengan manisnya (?). Sting yang melihat hal tadi hanya dapat tertawa mengetahui dibalik tingkah mengerikannya, ternyata presdirnya seseorang yang ceroboh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ? Pergilah Sting !" ucap Lucy dengan ekspresi horornya, sontak saja Sting keluar dari ruangan tadi.

'Apa yang kulakukan ? Ah, aku benar-benar telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri' batin Lucy, sekarang ia hanya dapat mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menatap snacknya.

CKLEK...

"Hari ini tidak ada lembur, kalian semua boleh pulang sekarang ! Jika ada yang mencariku, tolong hubungi nomorku" ucap Lucy berjalan menuju pintu keluar, yap..ia telah memutuskan untuk pulang daripada melihat sekretarisnya yang masih tertawa akibat kecerobohannya tadi.

"Hai' Presdir" ucap semuanya kompak.

Sebuah Klub Malam...

"Hai Manis !" ucap Gray menggoda sejumlah wanita yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya, seperti ada lem yang mengikat mereka untuk terus berada didekat Gray.

"Ah, Gray-sama..." ucap wanita-wanita tadi sambil memandangi wajah Gray, yang menurut mereka wajah para dewa/

"Hoi Gray ! Kenapa kau tak menyentuh mereka ?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pink, yap...kalian tahu kan ? Natsu Dragneel, sama seperti Gray, ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Ck, aku tak akan melakukannya Natsu, aku masih menghormati mereka. Ck, kau membuat moodku turun, aku pergi Manis ! Jaa ne..." ucap Gray berjalan keluar menuju rumahnya.

Apartemen Lucy...

CKLEK...TAP...TAP...

Baru beberapa langkah Lucy memasuki apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi, ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san ?" ucap Lucy datar, ia sangat lelah, dan saat ia ingin istirahat tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menelepon dirinya.

"_Bisakah kau kembali kerumah sebentar Lucy-chan ? Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu" ucap Jude, ayah Lucy diseberang telepon._

"Baiklah, 15 menit lagi aku sampai, Jaa ne..." ucap Lucy datar, ia segera bangun, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tak lupa kunci mobilnya juga ia bawa.

Di Lorong Apartemen...

"201, 202, 203, 205, Ah, ini dia..." ucap Gray, ia segera memasuki sebuah apartemen, keadaannya saat ini setengah sadar, ia terlalu banyak minum, biasanya ia tak sampai seperti ini.

Kediaman Heartfilia...

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Tou-san ?" ucap Lucy to the point, yeah...ia muak dengan rumah ini, terlalu banyak kenangan pahit dia dan ibunya yang tersimpan disini.

"Oh ayolah Lucy-chan, temani tou-san makan dulu, setelah itu mari kita bicara" ucap Ayahnya

"Aku pergi..." ucap Lucy datar, Ayahnya hanya dapat menatap kepergian Lucy dengan tatapan sedihnya. 'Ini semua memang salahku Lucy-chan, tapi apa kau terlalu membenciku ?' batinnya.

Apartemen Lucy...

BRUK...

"Saatnya beristirahat..." ucap Lucy, ia tak sadar bahwa kamarnya juga telah dipakai oleh seseorang dan Lucy dengan enaknya tertidur disamping orang tersebut.

-TBC-

Naz :Yosha ! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?

Synstropezia : Tentunya itu rahasia kami berdua, haha :P

Naz : Bener tuh, chapter berikutnya adalah Syn, eh salah maksudnya yang buat Syn

Synstropezia : Jadi begini, Naz buat chapter dengan bilangan ganjil, terus Syn yang bilangan genap, hehe

Naz : Gomen ne Minna-san, hiks...hiks...q nggak terlalu pandai bikin comedy, dan ini ff comedy pertama q, gomen yah...#nangis2 dipojokan*abaikan

Synstropezia &amp; Naz : Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san ! Telah membaca ff gaje milik kita berdua ini, dan satu lagi ya minna-san ! Untuk menghargai jasa author serta imajinasi author, Please ! Review ! JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS ! Oke, Jaa ne...

Jika ff ini mendapatkan 5 review untuk chapter ini Naz dan Syn akan terus lanjut kalo nggak y udh dengan senang hati kami akan hapus, wkwk

Tunggu lanjutannya Minna-san !

Salam Manis dari kami berdua !

Naz &amp; Synstropezia


	2. Chapter 2 : Gray Fullbuster

A/N : Hola minna! Chapter dua kali ini akan dibuat olehku synstropezia, semoga kalian suka ya! Riview terus cerita Toki-chan and Toki-kun, arigato!

_Kriiing...kriiing...kriiing..._

"Hoamzzz...emmm..." dalam keadaan setengah sadar, iris caramelnya melirik kesana-kemari, mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi terus berdering

"Aaaa berisik sekali! Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama sialan!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut raven yang berada tidak terlalu jauh, membulak-balikkan badan seperti cacing kepanasan

Ada yang tidak beres di sini, dengan cepat Lucy dapat menyadari hal tersebut dan mulai mencari tau. Saat melirik ke sebelah kanan ranjang matanya terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda tanpa sehelai pakaian apapun tertidur lelap, bahkan saking kagetnya Lucy terjatuh dari tempat tidur, membuat lelaki tersebut bangun dan langsung menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

"Kau...apa maksudmu masuk ke dalam apartemenku, huh?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa kau tidak salah masuk, tuan hentai?" kenapa dijuluki seperti itu? Ya karena dia tidak memakai baju dan terkesan seperti orang mesum

"Tuan hentai?! Julukan macam apa itu? Jelek sekali, apa maksudmu nona? Jelas-jelas kamu yang salah masuk"

"Lihatlah ini, lihatlah!" bentak Lucy menunjuk-nunjuk pelat nomor apartemennya, sang pemuda yang kala itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ikut membelalakan mata

"..."

"Aku sedang bermimpi, kan...?"

"Ini kenyataan! Bukalah mata dan balik ke tempatmu sekarang juga!"

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Lucy POV

Ya ampun, kenapa hari ini sangat kacau? Seorang teman baikku mengatakan pagi yang baik adalah awal dari kesuksesan, karena itulah aku selalu bangun lebih awal, mempersiapkan segala hal dengan baik, mengecek jadwal dan merencanakan kegiatan selanjutnya, aku hanya ingin hari-hariku berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala apapun. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak kami saling berdebat satu sama lain, membuang waktuku saja... padahal dalam kesempatan itu seharusnya aku sudah sikat gigi dan mandi.

_Tok...tok...tok_

Kembali ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali kembali terdengar, membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima tepat, tidak mungkin aku terlambat lalu dijemput oleh karyawan sendiri. Itu adalah aib bagi seorang presedir sepertiku! Pemuda itu hanya diam termangu dan masih berada dalam posisinya yang semula, apa dia tidak bisa berpikir di saat-saat genting seperti ini?

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepatlah bersembunyi di dalam lemari bajuku atau tempat manapun yang aman" bisikku terdengar kesal, tanpa kompromi lagi ia langsung membuka lemari pelan lalu masuk ke dalam sana

"Lucy, ayah masuk ya!"

Ayah, apa yang beliau lakukan di sini?! Dari semua orang kenapa harus dia? Aku segera bersiap-siap di depan meja tata rias, menyisir rambut dan memoleskan bedak seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap hari, namun agak sedikit kacau karena biasanya aku melakukan ini setelah memakai jas kerja dan stocking. Dengan seutas senyum ayah menyapaku hangat, tetapi aku pura-pura tidak peduli dan sibuk sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ohayou, Lucy-chan"

"Ada perlu apa ayah datang pagi-pagi begini? Aku tidak akan terlambat pergi ke kantor"

"Bukan karena itu, ayah hanya ingin mengajakmu makan pagi di luar tetapi sepertinya kamu masih bersiap-siap"

"Lagipula masih jam lima lewat sepuluh, apa ayah terburu-buru pergi ke sini dan lupa melihat jam?"

"Ya lebih cepat lebih baik, ayah sengaja datang lebih pagi karena jam enam nanti ada jadwal penting"

"Lalu untuk apa mengajakku makan pagi di luar? Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu..."

"Kamu sudah mandi?" gawat...kenapa ayah harus menanyakan hal itu?!

"Tentu saja sudah! Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku berdandan"

"Baju kerjamu belum dipakai?"

Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini, jika aku membuka lemari baju maka ayah akan melihat pemuda asing itu dan berpikiran aneh, tetapi kalau aku tidak segera mengambil baju bisa-bisa membuat beliau curiga. Hanya ada satu cara.

"Aku akan ganti baju, ayah keluarlah"

"Baiklah"

"_Bagus-bagus, berjalan sesuai rencana! Inilah yang dinamakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"_

_BRAKKKK! _

Terlambat, ayah sudah terlanjur melihat pemuda berambut raven tersebut dan jelas beliau sangat marah! Apa dia tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan benar?! Kalau saja dia adalah pegawaiku mungkin sudah dipecat dari beberapa menit lalu, sekarang bagaimana caraku menghadapi pertanyaan dari ayah?!

"Jelaskan semua ini, Lucy"

"Ah eto...dia salah masuk kamar dan aku...baru menyadarinya saat bangun tidur tadi" tidak ada gunanya berbohong, lagipula itu perbuatan terlarang dan merupakan dosa

"Apa kalian tidur berdua kemarin malam?" ayah semakin mempertajam tatapan matanya, membuatku bergidik ketakutan begitu juga dengan pemuda tersebut

"_Tidur berdua? Benar juga saat menyadarinya dia sudah berada disebelahku, tidak bisa dipungkiri hal itu benar!"_

"Dugaan ayah barusan benar rupanya, kau benar-benar membuat keluarga Heartfilia malu!"

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, dia tidak menghamiliku atau semacamnya ini kecelakaan!" ucapku memberi perlawanan, sudah cukup ayah, sudah cukup...!

"Kecelakaan?! Tetap saja hal ini sangat membahayakan, ayah mendengar sekilas jika kalian berdua sempat meributkan hal tersebut, dan tetangga lain pasti sudah mendengarnya"

Untuk sesaat aku memalingkan muka dari tatapan ayah, memang benar kecelakaan kali ini dapat membuat nama baik keluarga Heartfilia tercoreng, bahkan jika beliau masih marah aku bisa saja dianggap bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga. Banyak prediksi buruk yang bisa terjadi dan kemungkinan besar ayah sedang mencari solusi tepat namun tidak membahayakan.

"Sudah ayah putuskan, kalian harus menikah"

"A-apa, menikah?! Ayah bercanda kan? Aku masih muda dan ini terlalu awal!"

"Diam, patuhi perintah ayahmu Lucy"

"Perintah...? Kejam, kenapa... kenapa ayah selalu begitu terhadapku, ibu dan Kagura-chan?! Padahal aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu, tetapi saat anakmu ini meminta sesuatu sama sekali tidak dikabulkan!"

"Jangan egois! Semua ini demi kepentingan keluarga kau tau kan?!"

"Aku sangat, sangat mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Keluarlah dari kamar, aku ingin ganti baju!"

Kenapa...kenapa jadi seperti ini? Diam-diam aku menangis di pojok ruangan sambil meringkuk, menikah dengan seseorang yang belum kamu kenal dan terjadi karena kecelakaan, ini tidak lucu! Aku...aku membencinya...

Gray POV

Entah kenapa masalahnya menjadi serumit ini, sudah sekitar satu menit paman terus menatapiku, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesal terpaksa menikahkan putrinya dengan seorang sepertiku, ya lagipula bukan hanya dia saja yang tidak menerimanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Gray Fullbuster, nama paman sendiri?"

"Jude Heartfilia, saya adalah ayah dari Lucy. Soal pernikahan itu apa kamu menerimanya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua salah saya masuk ke apartemen anak paman lalu tidur disebelahnya, maaf" memang aku anak nakal, tetapi tetap saja kita harus lebih sopan terhadap yang lebih tua

"Kita bahas lain kali saja, ayo pergi Lucy"

Wanita bernama Lucy itu sempat menatap kearahku sebelum pergi menaiki lift. Daripada memikirkan hal tersebut lebih baik aku pergi minum-minum di tempat Gajeel sekarang.

_KRIING..._

"Yo Gajeel, aku pesan wine yang sama seperti kemarin"

"Air mukamu tidak terlalu baik, apa yang terjadi?" bahkan Gajeel pun mengetahuinya...sesaat aku terdiam sambil memalingkan muka darinya, berada di antara rasa bimbang dan takut untuk menceritakan kejadian barusan

"Karena kemarin minum terlalu banyak, aku salah masuk apartemen dan tidur dengan seorang wanita, parah bukan?"

"Sangat parah bahkan, jadi kalian terpaksa menikah?"

"Begitulah, kamu lebih cocok menjadi peramal dibandingkan bartender"

"Jangan meledekku Gray, bukankah sebaiknya kamu menabung uang yang ada untuk biaya pernikahan nanti?"

"Tidak perlu, pasti hal itu sudah diurus oleh ayah dari wanita tersebut. Lagipula ini adalah kecelakaan"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab, Gray..."

Jawaban dari Gajeel sukses membangkitkan amarahku, tanpa pikir-pikir lagi aku pergi dari bar dan membanting pintu keras. Dia sempat berteriak untuk membayar minumannya sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, salah siapa membuatku kesal hingga kabur begitu saja. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Bosan sekali...

Normal POV

_Sementara itu di kantor Lucy..._

Semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Lucy yang sedari tadi melihat dokumen-dokumen penting tentang proyek selanjutnya. Namun dia tidak terlalu fokus karena masalah tadi pagi, tanpa sengaja secangkir kopi hangat yang berada di atas meja tumpah mengenai lantai dan untungnya tidak mengenai berkas file.

"Biar saya saja yang membersihkannya" ucap Sting menawarkan diri, mengambil pel dari tempat terdekat dan melaksanakan perkataannya

"Terima kasih, padahal kamu bisa meminta petugas untuk melakukan hal tersebut"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini hanya hal kecil"

"Kembalilah bekerja" perintah sang presedir terlihat lemas, membuat Sting yang entah mengapa khawatir

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Anda tidak seperti biasanya"

"Urusan pribadi tidak boleh dibawa-bawa, cepatlah bekerja!"

Teriakan tadi kembali menyegarkan pikiran Sting, tanpa banyak omong lagi ia segera menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan, secepat mungkin namun tidak banyak salah di sana sini. Dengan begitu presedir akan mengakuiku, mungkin hubungan kami pun bisa menjadi lebih dekat, tekad Sting dalam hati mungkin tanpa dia sadari telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_Ketika jam pulang kantor..._

_Nunaningnangningninung...(A/N : Ini ringtone HP Lucy)_

"Halo"

"Halo Lucy, ini ayah"

"Ada perlu apa lagi, bisa kita bicarakan nanti saja? Aku lelah" balas Lucy to the point, merasa malas harus mengangkat telepon apalagi itu dari sang ayah

"Ini penting, berkaitan dengan pernikahanmu dengan Gray"

"..."

"Akan segera dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini, maaf tetapi ayah akan langsung menikahkah kalian tanpa proses pacaran, jadi..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayah urus saja aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu!"

"Lu..."

_Tut...tut...tut..._

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat barusan, Lucy langsung menutup telepon dan melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju apartemennya. Jadi ini bukan mimpi ya...? Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan saja? Iris caramelnya menerawang langit-langit kamar, saat mengenai cahaya lampu terlihat berkilau namun berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Tangisan itu mulai terdengar setelah ayahnya mengirimkan SMS perihal pernikahan Lucy dengan Gray, tinggal tiga minggu lagi sebelum semua prosedur usai diurus...

Bersambung...

A/N : Oke, chapter tiga akan dibuat oleh temanku, cc Dzena! Tunggu lanjutannya, makasih.

Naz : Oke, Naz hanya akan mengucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu karena telah membaca ff milik kami berdua. Buat SR arigatou ne, tanpa kalian kami tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini, buat Reviewers Hountoui ne arigatou ne, kalian menjadi api yang telah membakar tugu semangat author, hehe dan buat semuanya saja, Arigatou gozaimasu

Syn : Eh,aku juga ! #angkat tangan# Salam Manis dariku untuk kalian semua ! Arigatou ne...^_^

Naz : Yosh ! Chapter 3 besok Naz akan bikin sebaik mungkn, dan Naz nggak akan kecewaiin kalian sama seperti di chapter 1 kemarin, untuk itu Review sangat dibutuhkan, Review ? Please !

Syn &amp; Naz : Nah Review Minna-san ! Please !#Puppy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Character : - Gray F - Lucy Heartfilia**

**Juvia L - Sting Eucliff**

**Pair : Gralu or Gruvia or Stilu**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Story by Naze-Dzena and Synstropezia**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO's, Bahasa acak-acakan, Alur kecepetan, DLDR !, yang terakhir Don't be a plagiator !, dll.**

**Summary : Setiap jam, menit bahkan detik yang berlalu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan, Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang ini menikah ? Gray yang selalu menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan seorang Lucy yang amat menghargai waktu. Apakah Gray mampu menghargai kebersamaan yang ada ?**

**Toki-chan and Toki-kun**

_Chapter 3 : Pertemuan _

Lucy POV.

Mengapa ia tak pernah berubah ? Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan ? Mengapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan ? Bahkan sekarang aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kagura-chan dan juga kaa-san, semua ini tak akan terjadi jika bukan dia yang menjadi ayahku, tapi inilah takdirku, andai aku dapat memilih kehidupanku ? Aku memang anaknya, tapi apa ia tak puas dengan segala hal yang kulakukan atas perintahnya ? Haha, kurasa aku memang anak yang baik, yang begitu menuruti kemauannya, ah...sudahlah. Kurasa aku membutuhkan sedikit hiburan, hmm...sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi Levy.

Lucy POV END.

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Bolehkah saya masuk, Presdir ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai perusahaan" ucap Sting di balik pintu, ditangganya terdapat beberapa berkas penting.

"Silakan !" ucap Lucy datar, saat ini ia hanya ingin sendirian tanpa diganggu apapun, termasuk urusan pekerjaannya.

CKLEK...

"Saatnya jam istirahat siang, anda tidak ke kantin Presdir ?" tanya Sting, kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang presdir. 'Sudah kuduga, dia mempunyai masalah, matanya terlihat habis menangis' batin Sting menduga-duga.

"Tidak, aku tidak minat. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi ? To the pointlah Sting Eucliff, aku tak suka basa-basi, waktu sangat berharga bagiku" ucap Lucy

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan Scarlet TM, mereka ingin membicarakan tentang kontrak kerja sama perusahaan anda dengan mereka mengenai pembentukan sebuah girlband baru" ucap Sting menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru, Lucy segera membukanya dan membacanya sekilas.

"Apa Wakil Presdir tak ada acara ?" tanya Lucy, ia berharap dirinya tak harus rapat untuk hari ini saja.

"Maaf Presdir, apa anda tak tahu ? Selama ini Tuan Jude tak pernah menggunakan Wakil Presdir, dia selalu mengambil pekerjaannya sendirian dan perusahaan ini hanya ingin mengadakan rapat dengan perusahaan anda jika presdirlah yang menghadiri rapat tersebut" ucap Sting.

"Baiklah, kau mau ikut Sting ? Kurasa aku lapar sekarang" ucap Lucy menyodorkan map itu lalu berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangannya.

"Aku ikut Presdir, jika anda tak keberatan" ucap Sting berdiri, menyusul Lucy yang berjalan didepannya, ia menaruh map tadi di meja Lucy sementara.

Kantin...

"Wow~ apakah benar dia presdir kita yang baru ? Dia cantik wajahnya juga manis" gumam seorang pelayan pria dikantin itu ketika melihat Lucy sedang mengantri makanan pertama kali juga ia pergi ke kantin selama ini ia selalu memakan makanan pesan antar yang setiap harinya pasti dikirim dari ayahnya, ia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang yang ambisius beserta egois, namun setidaknya untuk urusan kesehatan anaknya ialah yang terbaik.

"Huss...jangan begitu, sopanlah pada Presdir, apa kau mau dipecat ?" bisik pelayan wanita disamping pelayan pria tadi, Lucy yang tak sengaja mendengar hal itu seakan tersadar akan suatu hal penting, pantas saja ia tak dikenal, bahkan saat berpapasan dengan bawahannya, selama ini juga ia selalu rapat dengan para klien dari perusahaan lain, tanpa pernah menghadiri rapat perusahaan yang diadakan 1 minggu sekali, Sting selalu mengambil pekerjaan Lucy.

"Sting, apa kau selalu memimpin rapat perusahaan ?" Kurasa aku juga harus ikut, lain kali beritahu aku jika ada rapat mingguan perusahaan" ucap Lucy ketika ia dan Sting berjalan mencari tempat duduk.

"Maafkan saya Presdir, saya hanya mencoba meringankan beban anda" ucap Sting, mereka berdua duduk di meja yang sama, saling berhadapan.

"Hei ! Ayolah~ kau tak perlu berbicara seformal itu padaku, kita ini seumuran kok, hm...tapi ingat kau harus bicara formal padaku jika sedang rapat" ucap Lucy dengan senyumnya, ia mulai memakan makanan yang sudah dipesannya tadi.

"Ha'i Lucy-chan, eh ?! Maaf Presdir, aku tak ber_" ucap Sting tertahan melihat perubahan raut wajah Lucy menjadi sedih.

"Ah, maaf Presdir, aku tak bermaksud membuat anda sedih" ucap Sting terburu-buru.

"Tak apa, aku hanya teringat pada adikku" ucap Lucy

"Apa Presdir mempunyai seorang adik ? Kudengar dari Tuan Jude saat ia mengumumkan pewaris perusahaannya di internet, hanya profil dirimu yang berada disana" ucap Sting

"Hm...ini rahasia anatara kita berdua, jadi kuharap kau tidak menyebarkannya Sting" ucap Lucy, jadi ayah mempublish profilku diinternet ? Sebentar lagi pasti Kagura-chan tahu bahwa aku membohonginya, batinnya.

"Baiklah, asalkan dengan 2 syarat !" ucap Sting sambil mendongkan garpunya ke arah Lucy, ia bahkan tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, tidak baik memeras presdirmu sendiri, hm...tapi bolehlah, apa syaratnya ?" ucap Lucy meneguk jus alpukatnya.

"Pertama, aku akan memanggilmu Lucy-chan, dan kau tidak boleh protes Presdir. Kedua, Presdir boleh memanggilku Sting-kun" ucap Sting, Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju kemudian membuka suaranya.

"Ok, baiklah, baiklah. Sting-kun..." panggil Lucy, ia berdiri dan sengaja membuat wajahnya 1 cm di depan wajah Sting, dan ketika Sting mengangkat wajahnya

CUP...Lucy mengecup pipi Sting, lalu segera duduk dikursinya lagi, Sting yang masih shock akan perilaku yang menurutnya mustahil bagi seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ahahaha, lihatlah kau, Sting ! Bukakah itu sangat lucu, kau membatu, ahahaha...itu lucu sekali" ucap Lucy duduk kembali, sambil mengamati wajah Sting yang terdiam, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan garpunya.

PRANG...

"Ahahaha, kau lucu Sting, sungguh...hei sadarlah ! Ahahaha, maaf sudah menggodamu" ucap Lucy merasa bersalah, ia melihat Sting yang masih membatu akan perlakuan isengnya kali ini, yap walaupun ia murid yang paling jenius di kelasnya, ia juga terkenal akan sifat isengnya dulu sewaktu ia masih duduk dibangku SD dan akibat itulah ia dihukum oleh ayahnya tak boleh keluar dari kamarnya seharian, memang kejam, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sejak saat itu Lucy tak pernah menjahili siapapun lagi, dan entah kenapa sifatnya itu muncul lagi tiba-tiba saat Sting mengajukan persyaratan yang menurutnya agak aneh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kantor dulu, dan semoga kesadaranmu cepat kembali" ucap Lucy, berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sting yang masih shock akibat apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Ehh ?! *blush* ah, sadarlah Sting ! Presdir, tunggu !" ucap Sting berlari mengejar Lucy, wajahnya sempat memerah gara-gara perlakuan yang mengejutkan dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Ruang Rapat Scarlet TM...

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu Presdir Jude, eh anda siapa ?" ucap Erza, ia tak mengenal Lucy, bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Perkenalkan saya Presdir baru Heartfilia Corp, nama saya Lucy Heartfilia, anda dapat memanggil saya Lucy jika anda berkenan" ucap Lucy datar dan serius, Sting yang berada disampingnya hanya terdiam, menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, maafkan saya, sebenarnya saya tadi telah menerima telepon bahwa putrinya sekaranglah yang akan mengurus perusahaan Presdir Jude" ucap Erza, ia menundukan badannya sopan, meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapatnya Presdir Erza" ucap Lucy.

"Perusahaan kami berharap bahwa perusahaan anda dapat menjadi sponsor terbesar khususnya dalam bidang fashion mengenai sebuah girlband yang 1 minggu lagi akan melangsungkan debutnya di kota Tokyo, oh iya kami juga sudah mengirimkan proposal beserta profil tentang girlband kami" ucap Erza serius.

"Sting, mana proposalnya ?" ucap Lucy datar, Sting yang berada disampingnya segera menydorkan map berwarna biru kepada Lucy.

"Disini tertulis bahwa lagu untuk debut girlband ini adalah 'Not See You In My Side', dan personil dari girlband ini adalah Wendy Marvell, Lissana Strauss, dan..." ucap Lucy, ia menahan kalimatnya begitu melihat sebuah nama yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Itu benar Presdir, dan anggota yang terakhir adalah Kagura, kami semua heran mengapa ia tak menuliskan marganya, kami pikir dia adalah orang luar negeri, tetapi salah dia seorang gadis yang ku_ ah...maaf Presdir" ucap Erza, ia terlalu bersemangat menceritakan Kagura.

"Rapat Selesai Presdir Erza, perusahaanku akan menyetujui proosal dan lainnya, oh iya katakan pada girlband anda bahwa kami ingin melihat penampilan mereka sebelum debut. Kami mohon kembali" ucap Lucy berlalu pergi diikuti Sting, yang membawa berkas Lucy.

Heartfilia Corp...

Lucy POV.

Tidak, seharusnya ini tidak secepat itu, ah tapi memang dari dulu Kagura-chan memiliki suara yang bagus dan sejak kecil ia sudah ingin menjadi seorang artis. Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika aku menemuinya dengan pakaian seperti ini dan jabatan serta panggilan seperti ini ? Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Huh, apa aku harus bertanya pada Sting ? Kurasa tidak, hm...sepertinya aku punya ide

Lucy POV END

CKLEK...

"Presdir, anda akan pulang sekarang ? Saya ingin bicara pada anda lebih lanjut mengenai proposal yang baru saja anda terima" tanya Sting ketika melihat Lucy pergi keluar dari ruanggannya membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sebuah toko ramen dan menemui teman baikku. Bagaimana kalau bicara ditoko itu sambil memakan ramen ? Kau boleh ikut" ucap Lucy datar dan berlalu pergi, Sting mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakangnya membawa berkas beserta kunci mobilnya, tentunya ia tak enak hati pada presdirnya jika sang presdirlah yang mengemudi.

Tempat Parkir...

"Masuklah ke mobilku Sting !" ucap Lucy.

"Maaf Lucy-chan, kurasa sebaiknya kau naik mobilku saja, aku tak enak hati jika membiarkan seorang perempuan menyetir mobil sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam" ucap Sting pelan, takut jika Lucy marah.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ucap Lucy, ia telah duduk disamping Sting yang siap mengemudi, Sting yang sama sekali belum pernah duduk disamping wanita mendadak gelisah, tanpa sadar ia bergeser ke tepi.

"Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman, Sting ?" ucap Lucy menyadari tingkah lagu Sting yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak Lucy-chan, ahahaha...kita berangkat !"

Maid Coffe...

"Lucy-chan !" teriak seorang maid langsung memeluk Lucy begitu ia melihatnya, yap...itu adalah Levy, teman baik Lucy Heartfilia, dari saat dia SMP hingga sekarang, mungkin selamanya.

"Ugh...seperti biasa kau membuatku sesak Levy-chan" ucap Lucy, sontak Levy segera melepaskan pelukanya.

"Apa kabar Lucy-chan ? Eh ?! Dia siapa Lucy-chan ? Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu, akhirnya..." ucap Levy memeluk Lucy kembali, ia melihat Sting di belakang Lucy bahkan Sting memerah mendengar perkiraan dari teman Lucy tadi.

"Hentikan Levy-chan, dia itu sekretarisku. Oh iya aku kesini untuk memesan ramen, yah kau tahu kesukaanku kan ? Kau mau pesan apa Sting ?" ucap Lucy.

"Aku sama dengan kau Lucy-chan" ucap Sting.

"Hm...Lucy-chan aku menunggu penjelasanmu mengapa ia memanggilmu dengan suffix chan" bisik Levy sebelum ia pergi menuju dapur.

"Maaf Presdir, gara-gara saya anda dikira berpacaran dengan saya" ucap Sting.

"Ahahaha, tak apa Sting, ayolah jangan bicara formal padaku" ucap Lucy, ia duduk di tempat paling pojok nomor 12, itu tempat favoritnya bersama adiknya dulu.

Di lain tempat, Meja Nomor 8...

Someone POV.

Aku seperti mendengar suaranya tadi, apa mungkin dia disini ? Ah, pasti aku berkhayal lagi, lagipula dia kan sedang berada di luar negeri mengurus novelnya.

Someone POV END.

"Lihatlah mereka ! Kelihatannya mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka terlihat akrab" ucap Wendy menunjuk meja nomor 12, seseorang itu segera melihatnya, matanya terbelalak, ia juga langsung berdiri dan hendak memastikan sesuatu.

"Tunggu disini dulu, Wendy-chan ! Aku segera kembali" ucap seseorang itu, ia berjalan pelan menuju meja nomor 12 itu.

Meja Nomor 12...

"Jadi apa yang ka_" ucap Lucy tertahan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di belakang Sting dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk.

"Onee-chan..." ucap orang itu, Lucy tersenyum dan sontak saja orang tersebut menghambur ke pelukan Lucy.

"K-kagura-chan" ucap Lucy tersendat.

TBC

Hallo-Hallo Minna-san !

Pertama Zen ingin mengucapkan 'Maaf' yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian, karena telah menghilang, menelantarkan ff ini, hiks...hiks...

Sejujurnya Zen tidak inign menelantarkan ff ini, tapi apalah daya Zen #abaikan kalimat 'apalah daya Zen' jika qouta modem tak ada, wifi pun tak ada, paketan hape pun tak ada, Zen juga diserang WB.

Ehehe, baiklah balasan review chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin, akan dibawakan oleh Synstropezia dan Zen sendiri tentunya :

Syn : Kali ini kita mendapatkan 2 reviews cc ! Yey !

Zen : Ohh *datar ekspresi

Syn : Cc ? Yang semangat dong !

Zen : Iya-iya ehehehe gomen y kalo tidak semangat habis ngantuk...

Syn : Makannya jangan buat fic sampai malem, oke review pertama dari Shiruetto Revi, intinya dia penasaran sama fic kita, yey ! senangnya~

Zen : Arigatou gozaimasu Revi-san, ehehehe jangan lupa rev lagi lho...

Syn : Yang kedua dari guest, um...cc kok tidak ada namanya ya ? Intinya dia pengen kelanjutan fic ini, tuh cc, semangat dong !

Zen : Hm...benar juga *liat dari kertas*, Arigatou telah menunggu fic ini, gomen ne guest-san, tuh kan bingung panggilnya apa ? #Psst..kasih nama y besok kalo rev lagi, biar makin akrab, ehehehe maaf publish chapter 3 nya baru sekarang dari April kemarin sampai September, maaafkan diriku ini...

Syn &amp; Zen : Okay, see you next chapter ! Jangan lupa review dan jangan bosan pula menunggu, hehe...Arigatou Minna ! #Silent Readers juga arigatou ne...


End file.
